The instant invention relates to projectile launchers and more particularly to a lever action projectile launcher which is operative for delivering blasts of compressed air to sequential launching chambers of a stationary magazine in order to launch sequential projectiles therefrom.
It has generally been found that projectile launchers which are adapted for launching relatively soft safe foam projectiles by delivering blasts of compressed air thereto have high levels of appeal. In this regard, projectile launchers of this type have generally been found to be relatively safe because they are generally adapted for launching relatively soft safe foam projectiles at relatively low velocities. Further, projectile launchers which are capable of sequentially launching several projectiles without reloading have been found to have even greater levels of appeal. However, most of the heretofore available projectile launchers of this type have included magazines which are rotatable for positioning sequential projectiles at a predetermined launching station. Further, the heretofore available projectile launching apparatus of this type have required relatively complex indexing mechanisms for rotating the magazines thereof in stepped increments in order to position sequential projectiles at a launching station.
The instant invention provides a new and relatively simple projectile launcher which is adapted for launching a plurality of sequential projectiles from a stationary launching station. In this regard, instead of including a magazine which is rotatable for receiving blasts of compressed air in sequential launching chambers thereof, the projectile launcher of the instant invention includes a rotatable piston and cylinder assembly which is rotatable in stepwise increments for communicating with sequential launching chambers of a stationary projectile magazine. Accordingly, the projectile launching apparatus of the instant invention is substantially simpler in its overall operation than the heretofore available air powered projectile launching devices which have been operative for launching several projectiles from a single magazine without reloading.
More specifically, the projectile launching apparatus of the instant invention comprises a launcher body having a magazine thereon which includes a plurality of forwardly directed launching chambers. Each of the launching chambers includes an air inlet, and each is adapted for receiving a projectile thereon so that the projectile is launchable from the launching chamber thereof by delivering a blast of compressed air thereto. The air inlets of the magazine are disposed in substantially uniformly spaced relation in a substantially circular array, and the launcher further includes a piston and cylinder assembly which is axially rotatable in the launcher body. The piston and cylinder assembly includes an air outlet which is spaced outwardly from the axis of rotation thereof and which is positioned so that it is receivable in aligned relation with sequential air inlets in the magazine as the piston and cylinder assembly is rotated in stepped increments. The projectile launcher further includes an operating mechanism for operating the piston and cylinder assembly to produce individual blasts of compressed air and for also rotating the piston and cylinder assembly in stepped increments so that the air outlet thereof is positioned in communication with sequential air inlets on the magazine during sequential blasts of compressed air. The magazine is preferably mounted in a stationary nonrotatable position on the launcher body, and the operating means preferably includes a rearwardly pivotable manually operable lever for reciprocating the piston and rotating the cylinder in stepped increments. The operating mechanism preferably includes a cam slot on the cylinder and a cam finger for engaging the cam slot in order to rotate the cylinder in stepped increments in the launcher body.
It has been found that the projectile launcher of the instant invention has significant advantages over the heretofore available projectile launchers. In this regard, because the projectile launcher of the instant invention includes a nonrotatable magazine and a rotatable piston and cylinder assembly rather than a rotatable magazine and a nonrotatable piston and cylinder assembly, the projectile launcher is operative with a substantially simpler overall operating mechanism than the heretofore available projectile launchers. Further, because the projectile launcher is operative with a lever action, it is possible for a user to quickly and easily operate the piston and cylinder assembly in order to rapidly launch a plurality of sequential projectiles from the magazine.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective new launcher mechanism for launching a plurality of projectiles from a magazine of a projectile launcher without reloading the launcher.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a projectile launcher having a stationary projectile magazine which is adapted for receiving a plurality of projectiles thereon.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.